


Together we`re winners

by hannieofnxy



Series: I know you hate me... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rated T for swearing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannieofnxy/pseuds/hannieofnxy
Summary: “I know you hate me”Hinata had no idea what Kageyama was talking about.“So don`t you dare lie to me. Not about that.”Hinata had even less idea what Kageyama was talking about now.----Kageyama has bad feelings and Hinata is in love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: I know you hate me... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862695
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Together we`re winners

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "fire on fire" by Sam Smith while writing this, and while it doesn`t directly link to the fic, I think the line "together we`re winners" really sums up KageHina`s relationship, so if you want something to listen to while reading, try listening to that!

“I know you hate me.”

Hinata had no idea what Kageyama was talking about.

“So don`t you dare lie to me. Not about that.”

Hinata had even less idea what Kageyama was talking about now.

The gym was always empty when Hinata and Kageyama had finished with practice. They always stayed late, always needing to feel the ball in the palm of their hands. That`s one of the reasons why Hinata chose to do it there.

The other reason was just as simple. That`s where Hinata fell in love with him. That`s where Hinata fell in love with Kageyama, his partner, his setter, his greatest rival. What better place to confess than the place they were connected the most.

So, he chose a day, April 27th. The day of the 3 v 3 match. The first time they did their quick, the first time Hinata could see above the net.  Naturally, he chose April 27th.

And he prepared, told himself that Kageyama would love him back, at least like him romantically, like him in some way that was more than a friend. That`s what he told himself anyway. He had no way of knowing how that day would turn out until the day came. Which it didn’t.

Hinata expected for this year to be different, it was their third year after all. Yamaguchi was captain, and would happily tell Tsukishima to fuck off if he wanted to. Yachi would tell the team off if they needed it, with confidence now, instead of being afraid.  The first years, now second years, looked up to Tsukishima, for some unknown reason, and he taught them willingly, even if he tried to make it come across that he didn’t want to be there. Hinata was the ace now, he had grown (about 4cm  physically ) into the best wing spiker on the team. And Kageyama… Kageyama was the vice-captain. But to Hinata, he was so much more than that,

First of all, he had grown, about 3.5cm, which was less than Hinata, but still too much given how tall he already was. That was the first thing about him that pissed him off.

The second thing that pissed Hinata off was that Kageyama got annoyed less often, with most people anyway. He still called Hinata “boke” at any given opportunity. But to other people?  Kageyama smiled and laughed, and he taught their underclassmen without shouting at them when they couldn’t get things right straight away.  This did make him happy, kind of, that Kageyama was happier, but it pissed him off that Kageyama wasn’t happier because of Hinata, it was always because of other people. He never smiled or laughed at Hinata, only when he messed up.

He made up with Kindaichi and Kunimi, and hung out with them at least once a month. He and Yamaguchi regularly spent time together, to study, to talk about the team, or just to hang out. That was what nearly made Hinata not confess. Out of him and Yamaguchi, of course Kageyama was going to like Yamaguchi. He was nicer, prettier, smart, both timid and confident at the same time, the perfect person to date.  The only reason he continued planning his confession was that Yamaguchi said he liked Tsukishima instead of Kageyama. That didn’t change Kageyama`s feelings though.

He`d gotten faster as well.  Hinata thought that the 3.5cm increase in hight all went to his legs, because Kageyama was so much faster than Hinata now, and his stamina improved as well.  According to Yachi, who made sure they all weren’t overworking themselves, Kageyama had changed his running schedule, and now sometimes ran twice a day.

That _definitely_ affected him physically. Gwahhhh, Kageyama`s muscles were so much bigger now… His _arms_ , his _thighs_ , his _abs_ , even his _calves_ affected Hinata, and that happened even before Hinata realized he was in love!  His jaw was more defined, his hair was so soft and smooth, even when he was covered in sweat after practice, Hinata thought he was the hottest person on the planet.

There was other stuff of course, like his sets had gotten so much better, so their quick had improved, and they were so good at other attacks as well, and they won even more matches and…..but those reasons, Hinata was going to say all of that when he confessed. On April 27th. Which didn’t happen.

It didn’t happen because Hinata turned up at 6 am on April 18th, saw Kageyama practicing his serves,  probably  already having been there for an hour, thought about how good Kageyama`s ass looking in his practice shorted, and then blurted out, 

“Kageyama, I`m in love with you”,

...exactly 9 days too early.

“What….”  Hinata didn`t exactly expect Kageyama to growl that out straight after he confessed, but it could have been worse.

“Kageyama, I`m in love with you…I...”

“I heard you the first time. I also heard you lying to me."

“What….Kageyama, I`m…"

“I know you hate me.”

Hinata had absolutely no idea what Kageyama was talking about.

“So don`t you dare lie to me. Not about that.”

Hinata had even less idea what Kageyama was talking about now.

In the time Hinata tried to say something, Kageyama had stopped practicing, walked up to Hinata, grabbed the front of his top, then proceeded to throw him across the practice room.  Entirely to late, Hinata realized Kageyama had tears in his eyes. By the time he put his head up though, Kageyama was already gone.

_How dare_ _he_. How _dare_ Hinata lie and say that he was in love with him, especially as he knew Kageyama was in love with him. He had to know. Tsukishima told him it was obvious all the time. So did Yachi and Yamaguchi.  It was so blatantly obvious that Kageyama was terrified for the end of this year, because this year might be the last time he ever gets to set to Hinata. He`ll find another setter. Miya Atsumu said in their first Nationals that he wanted to set to Hinata, and he was so much better than Kageyama. Hinata was in love with Nekoma`s setter, wasn’t he? It was so obvious, he talked about Kozume Kenma all the time, he was all Hinata ever talked about. And he was a better setter than Kageyama as well. Any setter was better than Kageyama. He was waiting for the day that the team left him behind,  just like they did in middle school.  He knew Kunimi and Kindaichi only talked to him because they knew it would happen and they wanted to see Kageyama fall apart when it did.

Maybe this was the start of it, the team leaving.  Maybe they wanted to try and convince him that they did care about him, so them leaving would hurt so much more. But he knew.  He knew that they would leave, and he knew that they had to do it this year, because they would be leaving this year and so he prepared himself.  Miwa told him that they wouldn’t leave, that what Kageyama was doing and thinking wasn’t right, and wasn’t healthy, but it was. It was healthier than being left in the middle of a match because he wasn’t good enough.

When Yachi figured out that he was running twice a day, he lied of course.  He said he only ran twice a day when they didn’t have practice, or when practice was easy, but he ran twice a day every day, because that was the only way he would get faster, and have more stamina to last a whole match.

He started practicing earlier and later as well.  He waited for Hinata to leave, then went inside and practiced because he needed to, he needed to so they would stay, so they would keep him as their main setter, and he sometimes didn’t leave until school started the next day. There was no one at home to tell him not to, with Miwa in Tokyo.

So this was the start, it had to be. He didn’t expect it to start so early though.  He thought it would be later, at nationals maybe, with more people to see them leave, so see how disappointing he was as a setter, as a teammate, as a friend, as an upperclassman as vice-captain as a person as a…

“KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAA”

Hinata did definitely not expect Kageyama to run away, so, he ran after him. But Kageyama was faster than Hinata, so he could only catch up when Kageyama stopped suddenly. So, he ran into Kageyama at full force so he would finally listen to him.  Hopefully.

“Ya, Kageyama, what did you run away for, I didn`t exactly choose to fall in love with you did I”

“YOU`RE LYING, THAT’S WHY I RAN. YOU`RE LYING BECAUSE IT WILL ONLY MAKE IT HURT MORE WHEN YOU LEAVE.”

“I…what? Where am I going? I`m not going anywhere, I can`t leave if I don’t have anywhere to go...Kageyama…why are you crying?”

Hinata could see the tears running down Kageyama`s face, his expression looked painful, an expression Hinata had never seen on his face before.

“You`re going to leave…the whole team is… just  like middle school.” Kageyama looked broken, and for the first time, Hinata understood why. “YOU`RE GOING TO LEAVE, YOU ARE, AND THIS IS THE START BECAUSE YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU”. Kageyama was gasping for air, tears constantly streaming down his face. And Hinata didn’t know how to make them stop.

Hinata grabbed Kageyama`s face. It was the only way he knew that would get Kageyama to shut up, to get him to stop saying all the lies that he believed. But Hinata knew he wouldn’t be able to stop Kageyama thinking the lies, so he had to prove it. And he would, anyway he knew how.

“YA BAKAGEYAMA. SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME”.

Kageyama looked at Hinata with wide, tearful eyes.

“Why would I lie? WHY WOULD I LIE KAGEYAMA?”

“I…so it hurts more when you……when you leave….because you know….”

“Bakageyama, I only know what you tell me, you should know this by now. Anyway, I`m not leaving. None of the team is. Because we`re a team.”  Hinata was speaking softly now, cradling Kageyama`s face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

“I know you don`t believe me when I say that we`re not leaving, or that I love you, but I`ll prove it to you.”

Kageyama weakly tried to push Hinata away, but Hinata just pulled him into a hug.

“But…..I…”

“No, Bakageyama, don`t think about it anymore. I love you, Kageyama Tobio. I`ll prove it.  I`ll hold your hand when we walk together, I`ll wait for you outside your class before practice, I`ll kiss you after we win every game .”

“…how are we meant to race if we`re holding hands, boke. I still need to beat you, whether I love you….or you…..love me....”

“Oh”, Hinata hadn’t thought about that, which was terrible, cause he definitely wasn’t going to let Kageyama win, “I guess we`ll just have to hold hands when we`re standing next to each other then”.

As if to prove his point, Hinata grabbed Kageyama`s hand, pulling Kageyama closer to him.  He started to move back towards the gym, but then stopped, making Kageyama walk straight into him and stumble.

“OH WAIT….I didn’t lock up before I ran after you so we should  probably  go back  quickly .”

“YA BOKE OUR SHIT IS IN THERE WHY DIDN’T YOU LOCK UP.”

“YOU RAN OFF CRYING BAKAGEYAMA WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO, SPEND 10 MINUTES PACKING UP THEN NOT BE ABLE TO FIND YOU? AND SAY "STUFF" IF YOU CARRY ON SWEARING THE FIRST YEAR`S WILL CATCH ON.”

“I….boke...”

“HA, I win!!!”

Hinata grinned at Kageyama.  Thing`s weren’t perfect, Kageyama would probably think that they were going to abandon him again, but now they were…..whatever they were…Hinata would be able to convince him. Convince Kageyama that he was loved.

“Ya Kageyama, are you my boyfriend now?”

“EH IF ANYTHING YOU`RE MY BOYFRIEND.”

“YA, THAT’S THE SAME THING ISN`T IT????”

“I……we should  probably  ask Suga-san and Daichi-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, its Hannie here!!! I hoped you liked this fic, it`s the first one I`ve ever written! Please give me some constructive criticism and love in the comments!
> 
> Also, my hq twitter is @hxnnieyama, so if anyone wants to follow, I have literally no friends on there (probably because I made it like 3 days ago...) I`ll follow back!
> 
> If people like this, I want to try and make a series with different Kageyama pairings (both romantic and platonic), because he deserves all the love!


End file.
